


My time traveling husband

by fujoshikoi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff and Humor, Happy Birthday Victor Nikiforov, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Sad Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/pseuds/fujoshikoi
Summary: What it says on the title.One shot about Victor meeting Yuuri when he was 7, 14 and 27 -- without him knowing or remembering.HAPPY BIRTHDAY VICTOR!





	My time traveling husband

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and MERRY CHRISTMAS! Also, it's Victor's birthday! Woohoo!!!
> 
>  
> 
> This is something I wrote using my phone with what little energy I have after this day is starting to finally end.
> 
> Some parts might be confusing but I promise to fix it later~
> 
> To everyone who has been following me on Twitter, I'm sorry to say but I have deleted the app on my phone because I was in a bad headspace, also the reason why I haven't updated yet. I'm so sorry I'm a mess but... I promise to try and get better and get back to it again!
> 
> Thank you everyone!!

He always meet a Yuuri when it’s the 24th of December.

 

 

  
When Victor was 7, he met a stranger.

The stranger introduced himself as Yuuri – he remembered the emphasis on prolonging the “U’s” unlike Russian names, and was asking him why was he crying.

“I’m lost” he head remembered answering then.

“I’m new here and I don’t know where to go. I was supposed to stay beside my parents but I got too excited while looking at those puppies and – and when I turned around – when I turned around, they were gone!” he insisted as big globs of tears fell from his face.

He couldn’t remember the face, but he was sure he saw the stranger, Yuuri, smiled and said, “Let me help you find them.

And he did.

He cried to his parents when he saw him and ran into them in full force. Although, when he turned back to the stranger to thank him, the man wasn’t there anymore.

When he came home, he saw a piece of paper tucked in his jacket pocket with a single character made of lines he doesn’t understand.

 

愛

 

He crumpled the paper and threw it.

 

He soon forgot about It and the stranger.

 

 

#

 

When Victor was 14 years old he met a man named Yuuri.

He ran away from home since his parents hadn’t stopped fighting for days now.

At first he wanted to go to Yakov’s and Lilia’s but he forgot to take money with him for fare so he just continued going about his way, trusting his instincts as he walked from street to street, turned corners and alleys until he finally stopped from exhaustion – trust him to forget to bring a phone to in case he finally wanted to stop his dramatics and asked to be picked up from wherever he is.

“Are you lost?” he heard the stranger asked.

He introduced himself as Yuuri as he asked him whether he wanted to go home.

“No, I wanted to go to my coach’s house” was his reply.

“Can I accompany you there?” he heard Yuuri asked as he answered, “Why would you want to accompany me?”

“You’re still a child despite your age, and it would be against my principles to leave anyone who needs help” he heard Yuuri answer honestly.

He allowed Yuuri to accompany him which was also new to him.

His parents, teachers and coach all warned him not to talk to strangers, and he follows them religiously – especially now that he just recently joined the Junior Division for Men’s Figure Skater. He wanted a lot from life and he’s not stupid enough to believe strangers and follow them anyway.

But this person has been an exception from the moment he met him.

They talked a lot as Yuuri accompanied him going to Yakov’s house.

He learned that Yuuri was 27, married for 2 years to a man he loves very much.

Victor told him about the puppy he saw the other day and how he hated his dad for not letting him take it home with them but understanding anyway since his mother has asthma and has got a bit of an allergy going on with furs or something.

Yuuri told him that he should get a poodle when he’s older to which he happily replied with, “I will! And J will call him …”

“Makkachin”

“Makkachin”

Victor blinked as he and Yuuri said the name simultaneously. He, with excitement and Yuuri with, fondness and just a bit of longing.

“Y-yeah… Makkachin” he found himself saying after a while.

Victor asked him if he’s already met him before because, who else would know what he wanted to name his future dog with except those who have been exposed to him before?

That was the first time he heard Yuuri laughed and it was also the first time he felt a stomping in his chest.

There was fireworks somewhere in his head and body as he looked at the man who was wiping happy tears from the corners of his eyes from too much laughing before he stopped and bent over a bit as he ruffled Victor’s hair as he saw the man put a finger over his lips ad said, “Take this to the grave but I’ve met future you”

And if that hadn’t stunned Victor enough to fall on his ass, then he doesn’t know what will.

  
He heard Yuuri laughed again before he pulled Victor from the ground and dusted him off as he said, “I believe, the next time we meet, you’ll be the same age as me” with that fond smile directed at him again.

“S – stop playing! I may be fourteen but I don’t believe in nonsense such as time travelling!” he shouted as he tried not to flush from embarrassment or whatever he currently feels as he doesn’t even know what.

“Oh my, you almost sounded like Yuri there” he heard the other mutter to himself which got him more confused as he thought, ‘Wait, wasn’t he Yuuri? Is there another Yuuri?’ as he stepped away from the guy a bit.

“I’m sorry to have startled you” the stranger, Yuuri, said again after a while before turning his head and saying, “Look over there Victor, you got people worried about you – they love you so much so you have to give them just as much okay?” before shouting “HERE!!” to get the adult’s attention.

It happened so fast.

One minute the man was telling him that he was a time traveler, and the next, he was being engulfed by hugs from his parents as his coach hovered around him as Yuuri already turned and left the scene entirely, but not before passing Victor as he ran and saying, “Advanced happy birthday love”

He was overwhelmed and so surprised.

He was fourteen.

And his first crush was a stranger named Yuuri.

He was fourteen.

And he didn’t even realize that, while Yuuri was talking to him in English the whole time as he claimed that he’s Asian, has called his parents and Yakov in Russian and greeted him in Russian.

He didn’t even realize that he didn’t tell Yuuri where he was supposed to go – Yuuri just… knew.

He forgot about him eventually.

Even as another December 24th came when he was 27 and met a skater named Yuuri Katsuki.

Not even when they danced the night away.

Not even when they married a year later when Yuuri won gold.

Not even when he heard Yuuri talking to him in his sleep.

However, on the eve of his 31st birthday, as he and Yuuri were talking about how they first met, Yuuri told him that he met him when he was just 7 years old.

“No way! How you know that anyway Miliy when you’re only like what, 3 or 4 years old?” and was dumbfounded when he heard his husband say, “Oh no, I think I was 24 then or something”

As he watched in slow motion how his husband started to fade and told him, “I’ll tell you when I see you and I’ll be back soon”

Victor was – Victor was struck.

Memory flooding to him in folds as he started gasping for air and held his head.

He was overwhelmed.

It felt like 2 years and not 2 minutes when his husband came back to hug him.

“YOU’RE A TIME TRAVELER??” He shouted more than he accused as he tried to process in his thoughts.

He almost vomited then and there when he saw his husband nod sheepishly and said, “Although I only started when I was 24 when we actually met in real life – and only when you need me”

Victor held his head.

This was a lot to take in.

“Uhh… happy birthday?” he heard his husband say tentatively as all Victor could say back is, “We… have a lot to talk about”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompt suggestions on Tumblr and Twitter!! Send me beeps!!
> 
>  **Please read my other fics**[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/works)
> 
> Send me beeps and request on [TUMBLR](https://fujoshi-koi.tumblr.com) and TWITTER.
> 
> **Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
